Medical Emergency
by anySuzuki
Summary: Imposible, pedirle a Lelouch que permanezca calmado ante la adversidad del mundo y sus problemas. Imposible perdirle que no se preocupe por los demás y piense en una manera de llevar todo en paz. Quizás sea tan imposible como todos dicen, pero siempre hay una cura para todo. SuzaLulu fluffy Oneshot yaoi


**Bueno jajaja, así como pueden leer este oneshot sin estar leyendo Nippon Rebelion porque esto salió como una variante del Stage 33: World's End, recomendaría que lo lean para que se den una idea n.n aunque si solo vinieron a cumplir con esa dosis diaria de yaoi, esto me gustó, tan fluffy y tan *w* las dejo leer n.n Todo esto fue idea de Kam CM y para mis lectores masculinos, SUZALULU baby, por eso las advertencias.  
**

* * *

**.:Medical Emergency:.**

**Oneshot**

**SuzaLulu**

**Lelouch P.O.V.**

Suzaku estaba actuando extraño, y que yo lo describiera como si fuese algo fuera de lo normal ya era de preocuparse. Porque Suzaku siempre había sido extraño, solo que ahora me hacía sentir que no estaba muy contento con lo que pasaba y prefería evitarlo. _Evitándome a mi también en el acto. _Lo que me preocupaba era saber qué de todo lo que pasaba lo estaba molestando, porque había de dónde elegir.

_Pero no quería obligarlo a decirme._

Eso me daba un gran dolor de cabeza.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto-

_Lo curioso de todo esto era que Suzaku me evitaba, pero al mismo tiempo no se iba. _Todo gracias a un enredo de líneas de tiempo y tenía a un Suzaku de veintisiete en mi habitación. _Eso podía matar las neuronas de cualquiera._

-Lelouch…- me advirtió, y era más persistente que su yo actual.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué eres un idiota?- pregunté. El hombre mayor parpadeó confundido pero solo sonrió levemente sin decirme mucho más –Olvídalo-

Pero dejó de mirar por la ventana y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentado a la orilla de mi cama. _Era jodidamente más grande que yo _y estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fuesen parejas así que era abrumador. Esa confianza, esa forma de actuar, estaba siendo superior en todo sentido y no me agradaba.

-Deja de hacer berrinches como un niño pequeño y escúchame- su mano tan grande y cálida me tomó de la barbilla. –Vas a complicar las cosas si te sigues fijando en cada minúsculo detalle Lelouch, no necesitas aplicar tu mente todopoderosa a cada aspecto de tu vida, debes bajar la guardia en los lugares seguros-

_Odiaba esto, _odiaba que me sobrepasara y era un hábito por el cual todos se estaban conduciendo. _No solo Suzaku, _todos parecían haber encontrado el camino correcto para dejarme atrás.

-Primero, no existe tal cosa como el _lugar seguro_- comencé a enumerar mirándolo a los ojos, enarcó una ceja contrariada ante esto –Segundo, por supuesto que debo ser crítico con todo lo que hay a mí alrededor, eso puede salvarle la vida a alguien- esta vez rodó los ojos restándole importancia –Y por último es parte de mi personalidad así que suerte tratando de cambiarlo-

_Mis argumentos carecían de validez, me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo._

_¿Qué tal si eso afectaba después mis planes? ¿Si comenzaba a carecer de valor para tomar decisiones?_

_¿O si la situación me sobrepasaba y sucumbía? ¿Quién podría tomar mi lugar?_

-Lelouch, te estás poniendo ansioso, basta- el hombre trató de regañarme. –Te va a hacer daño-

-Tengo todo el derecho de estarlo con esta situación y lo sabes- reclamé mirándolo a los ojos aunque podía sentir mi pulso andar tan rápido como mis pensamientos.

-Yo no lo permitiré- declaró muy seguro pero no me dejó preguntarle cómo es que lo lograría. Sus manos se acomodaron en los costados de mi cara y se acercó de un solo movimiento capturando mis labios entre los suyos. _Cortó cualquier tipo de réplica, _cortó cualquier otro pensamiento en mi mente que amenazaba con crecer.

Sus manos tan tibias abarcaban todo mi rostro calmando uno de mis peores miedos.

Se separó solo cuando comenzó a faltarme el oxígeno. Pero su mirada nunca dejó de clavarse en mis ojos con algo de melancolía escrita en ellos. _Así que después de todo yo estaba-_

Volvió a aprisionarme con más fiereza que antes callando las voces de mi cerebro. Estaba vez empujándome contra la cabecera de la cama.

-Suzaku…- traté de gemir en mi defensa, pero era insistente. _Nunca había podido contra Suzaku en este aspecto pero se volvía ridículo en este momento._

Volvió a despegarse de mí pero su mirada se encontraba nublada con deseo y lágrimas sin derramar, aunque algo al mismo tiempo algo lo detenía de continuar con lo que quería hacer, _su estado me apenaba en más de un sentido._

-Lelouch ¡Deja de preocuparte por mi o los demás!- lloró y volvió a tomar mi rostro acercándose en un instante y mordiéndome el labio inferior. Con mis propias manos traté de tomar su cabeza para alejarlo pero soltó mi rostro y tomó mis manos impidiéndolo de inmediato. Su boca descendió por mi barbilla lentamente hacia mi cuello y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-S-suzaku-

-Siempre lo haces- ronroneó en mi cuello, pude sentir cada palabra gruesa y fuerte retumbar en mi piel. Me mordió levemente como reclamo –Siempre lo haces, pensar en los demás primero- sentía sus labios rozar mi piel a cada palabra y se movía por lo largo de mi cuello hasta mi hombro, al menos hasta donde la camisa del pijama permitía.

Entonces las manos que aprisionaban las más se soltaron y comenzaron a buscar los botones de mi camisa. _Parecía tan diestro botando cada uno con un solo movimiento. _Solo cuando quedó libre el paso una de sus gruesas manos se apoyó en mi pecho y permaneció quieta. Parpadeé confundido cuando no se movió más y esperó unos segundos con la mirada atenta en su propia mano.

Yo tenía un tiempo difícil tratando de controlar mi ritmo.

_Para quien dejo que no debía exaltarme, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo._

-No menosprecies mi inteligencia Lelouch- había recuperado su propio ritmo en un tiempo record, maldita condición física que él seguía conservando. Lo único que delataba lo que estaba haciendo antes era el rubor en sus mejillas. –No es lo mismo un ritmo acelerado por estrés que uno por actividad física-

Parpadeé confundido y sonrojado hasta las orejas por su comentario tan fuera de lugar.

-¡Tú…!- quise reclamar pero no encontraba las palabras

-Lo hemos hecho _cientos _de veces, Lelouch- sonrió levemente todavía con su mirada fija en su mano en mi pecho –Descubrí la única manera efectiva y sencilla de relajarte, entonces sentí que debían darme el nobel al mérito médico-

_Maldito Suzaku._

-Funciona de maravilla ¿No crees?-

Sentía mi cabeza demasiado ligera. _Como si tuviera sueño._

-Whoa… tranquilo- efectivamente me iba de lado, no podía estar por más tiempo sentado contra la cabecera de mi cama y no importaba lo demás, quería dormir. –Lo sé, ahora tienes sueño. Descansa-

_No me gustaba su actitud tan-_

_A quien engaño._

* * *

**_YAY! Corto, al punto... pero para mí se me hizo tan sexy y tramposo por parte de Suzaku jujuju. Todo porque cierta persona me hizo pensar que Suzaku podría estar celoso de si mismo e intenté hacer eso, pero creo que me desvié en algún punto del camino de la sanidad n.n  
_**

**_Como nota médica, la actividad sexual sí ayuda a reducir el estrés y la ansiedad, a estas alturas estoy considerando hacer Nippon Rebelion de nuevo a lo yaoi n.n_**

**_Grrr ¿Alguien por aquí? :D _**

**_anySuzuki_**


End file.
